Road to War
by chikyuukuma13
Summary: Donde crees que tu única esperanza es un error -BASTA! POR FAVOR-vas tomando caminos equivocados y nadie le hace caso a la voz de la razón-ELLA ES NUESTRA ESPERANZA-y la envidia y los celos pueden destruirte -mía, es únicamente mía y recuerden así lo quisieron- das con cada decisión un paso más cerca a la guerra(denle oportunidad)
1. Chapter 1

**hola como están mis queridos lectores**

**inner: cuáles?**

**Calla! … bueno como sea hoy les traigo un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió**

**Inner: noooo me digas!**

**¬¬ o mira que original usando el sarcasmo**

**Inner:¬¬# mira quien dice**

**Bueno volviendo a lo principal espero que les guste se aceptan cripticas excepto tuyas inner**

**Inner: maldita!**

**Recuerden **

**Chocolate: narración**

-chocolate-** : dialogo**

-_pensamientos-_

(notas del autor (osea se yo) XD)

* * *

**Prologo**

**Hace más de miles años en los comienzos de la tierra hubo una pelea entre las seis fuerzas más grandes en esta tierra **

**Tonatzin (1): la madre naturaleza**

**Cronos (2): el señor del tiempo **

**Helios(3): el astro rey o como muchas personas le dicen sol**

**Tot (4): el hombre de la luna o MIM**

**Hela (5): la muerte **

**Seikatsu (6): la vida**

**Todos están peleando por una simple razón quien y va a crea a un/una guardián/guardiana de la justicia, paz, lealtad y compasión ya que según las Moiras (7) habían predicho que el mundo que están creando prosperaría pero que un día el fino hilo de la vida del mundo se cortaría trayendo castras tofes y agonías a menos que alguien valiente y con un gran don de buen corazón creara un ser pacifico lleno de sabiduría y compasión para proteger al mundo.**

**Ahí la razón de su pelea todos discutiendo por quien debería créalo **

Hela -debo ser yo conmigo sabrá el orden de las cosas y comprenderá la igualdad que se debe de dar a cada persona-

Cronos- ja! Y lo dices tu hija de loki lo que en verdad necesita es ver lo que mundo esta pasado tener la sabiduría para tomar las decisiones correctas por eso debo ser yo quien mejor persona que alguien que controla en mismo tiempo-

Tonatzin-si alguien que solo se quede observando sin hacer nada entonces estaremos perdidos lo que necesita es ver como se crean las cosas y como se desarrolla la compresión sobre toda la vida-

Seikatsu- hablas de la vida como si la conocieras perfectamente yo soy quien crea la vida sin mal no recuerdo fui yo quien te dio tus poderes querida tona-

Tonatzin- hmp y fui yo quien hiso el mejor uso-

Seikatsu- hablas como experta pero te falta mucho que aprender que soy yo el que sabe de todo esto pues soy la misma vida y por eso debo créala yo para que aprenda la fragilidad y la paciencia de la cosas además de que sea pacifica-

Tot- y ustedes que saben de compasión si yo soy el que ve a los pobres niños intentando refugiarse de las sombras o del frio yo soy quien les da luz en la noche para que seguían por eso debe ser yo quien lo cree-

Helios- serán tontos todos ustedes lo que necesita es ser valiente audaz siempre enfrentar al peligro con la cabeza en alto y decir que puede a cualquier cosa-

Hela-una cosa ser valiente y otra es ser idiota como tu que nomás vas sin pensar las cosas te recuerdo todas las almas de la victimas de tus batallas que has hecho no solo a los enemigos sino también de tus aliados-

Tot -tu siempre intentando tener el control de todo no pequeña hela que de todos tu eres la mas joven-

Hela- si pero al parecer soy la única con cerebro aquí-

Cronos- basta ya que asi no solucionaremos nada-

Tonatzin- y que sugieres que lo dejemos a la suerte-

Cronos- no, que les parecer que las hermanas moiras lo decidan-

Seikatsu- serás tonto-

Tot- Seikatsu tiene razón sabes que ellas solo muestran posibilidades caminos no todo el futuro completo, además que no eres el señor del tiempo porque no nos dices tú quien debe ser-

Cronos- tu sabes bien que si se mi propio futuro moriré o es que quieres sacarme de la competencia tot-

Tot- contigo? Competencia? Ja-

**Así siguieron mofándose de algunos viendo los defectos de otros nadie sabe cuál fue la razón por el enojo, cansancio, impotencia o simplemente estaban frustrados pero los seis lanzaron solo un golpe que se juntó al centro y desapareció.**

**asi cada uno tomo su camino sin hablarse ni nada ni siquiera un geste dejando ese lugar completamente solo.**

**De ahí como arte de magia salió una bola de luz, magia, poder de una blancura comparada con la nieve que flotaba lentamente al norte comenzando su andar siguiendo un camino trazado por la misma luz si detenerse como si buscara a algo o alguien.**

?-_¿quien soy? ¿donde estoy? ...¿para que naci?_

* * *

**(1): es la madre tierra en Nahautl ya que soy mexicana porque no poner algo de mi cultura **

**(2): cronos o crono es de la mitología griega**

**(3):lo llaman muchas veces el astro rey de la mitología griega**

**(4): es de la mitología egipcia también es el dios de muchas cosas **

**(5): hija de loki de la mitología nordica se cree que es la que vigila en inframundo **

**(6): este lo cree yo su traducción en si es vida no puse ningún dios o señor por que no encontré uno en especifico **

**(7): conocidas como las tres destinos de la mitología griega **

**Como ya se habran dado cuanta estoy juntando varias culturas antiguas no significa que todas estén históricamente relacionadas con otras para que no se cofundan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola lectores**

**Inner: cua-**

**No empieces con tus bromas de mal gusto quieres?**

**Inner: hmp**

**Bueno comenzamos con el primer capitulo de esta historia  
**

**Recuerden **

**Chocolate: narración**

-chocolate- : dialogo

_-pensamientos y llamadas con otros-_

(notas del autor (osea se yo) XD)

**¿Quién eres?(1000 años despues)**

**Allá en una ciudad de Moscú donde la nieve caí de una forma hermosa se encontraba un chico asegurándose de su trabajo**

Jack-bien creo que por ahora es suficiente… ¡VIENTO LLEVAME A CASA!

**El viento respondió con fuerza llevándose al chico por los cielos **

Jack- alto! Detente! qué es eso? Bájame

**Descendiendo con lentitud Jack se asomaba con el cayado apuntando a la cosa que vio que no era más que una bola de luz brillante blanca pero que pareciera apagarse en cualquier momento como hechizado por la luz Jack se acercó lentamente y apenas tocándola con su mano la luz se dispersó por todos lados.**

Jack- _uhh? Cuanto tiempo me dormí? Uh no puedo levantarme…_ AAAAHHH!

?-uh?

Jack- quien eres?

?- n-n-no c-s-ce

Jack- no sabes hablar y estas desnuda O/O…. jump bueno creo que debo llamar a alguien

**Sacando un bola de navidad que la chica vio con mucha atención y curiosidad (norte hiso las bolas como teléfonos celulares)**

Jack- am canguro tengo un ligero problema

Bunny- _que hicisteis ahora?_

**En un lugar donde no existe la luz donde solo hay oscuridad y sombras (1)**

¿?- AAAH! Tengo que decirle a la reina

**Corriendo del santuario para videntes (2) se va un castillo de mármol negro con detalles azul**

Guardia- alto hay señorita!

?- con permiso debo infórmale algo a la reina de inmediatamente

Guardia- la escoltare con la reina

**Pasaron varios pasillos hasta llegar a un salón color azul fuerte con un trono de oro blanco y silla terciopelada color azul donde estaba sentada una chica de piel azul ojos rojos de no más de 16 años observando con atención un libro de hechizos.**

Guardia- reina jade (3) la señorita quiere hablar con usted dice que es urgente

jade – bueno si dice que es urgente no veo razón para no hablar con ella .. por favor retírese

guardia- si reina

jade- bueno que es lo que pasa Naomi

Naomi- reina jad-

Jade- ooh basta sabes que odio las formalidades

Naomi- jade e tenido una visión

Jade- uh? De que se trata?

Naomi- vi una pelea que sucedió hace mucho tiempo que poco a poco toda la creación se vería destruida y que todo lo que conocemos sería nada pero vi una luz una esperanza pero que rápidamente fue borrada por algo no se la verdad es todo lo que pude ver

Jade- bien echo no te sobre pases con tus poderes ya sabes que aquí es raro que haiga videntes que vean el mundo de la luz

Naomi- si jade

Jade- pero esto no es un buen presagio necesito reunirlos a los 6

Naomi- que?! Esta segura sabes que ellos no se llevan hablando des de hace siglos

Jade- por eso debemos reunirlos si lo que mi creadora dijo es cierto esto podría ser nuestra única solución … pero antes tengo que hacer una visita a un viejo amigo

Naomi- _espero que yo este equivocada_

**Bueno que les pareció ya saben se aceptan comentarios constructivos excepto tuyos inner**

**Inner- .l.**

**Graciosa ¬¬**

**Si han visto "las aventuras de jackie chan" es el mundo de las sombras y si no es un mundo donde solo existen sombras está lleno de oscuridad y demás cosas**

**Ven o leen el futuro normalmente esto se hace por meditación, lecturas de cartas o/y manos**

**Repito si han visto "las aventuras de jackie chan" es la sobrina jade chan ella es en un capitulo la reina de la sombras de ahí saque la idea **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola como están hoy les doy esta tercera parte de mi fic espero que les gusten**

**Inner: ¬¬#**

**Si se pregunta por qué no dice nada es que lo amare a una silla y le tape la boca con cinta**

**Inner: mjmmmm**

**Cállate o te pego**

**Inner:!mmjmj!**

**Suficiente donde está la goma**

**Inner: O.o!**

**Bueno comencemos **

**Recuerden**

**Chocolate: narración**

-chocolate- : dialogo

-pensamientos y llamadas con otros-

(notas del autor (osea se yo) XD)

**Hola mi nombre es**

_Bunny:- ¡tú solo puedes volar e ir con norte!_

Jack- canguro por el amor al cielo a pasado 15 minutos ya de una vez ven por favor!

_Bunny- aaaah … bien espérame hay y que no se te ocurra ninguna broma!_

Jack- si si solo ven

**Terminando así la llamada se quedó viendo a la chica que al parecer estaba temblando un poco**

Jack- debes de tener frio (no como crees si esta en medio de un bosque en pleno invierno ¬¬)… toma ten mi camisa

?- gr-gra-jrac

Jack- se dice gracias

¿?-gracias

Jack- hey aprendes rápido

¿?- gracias

Jack- jeje de nada _se ve muy adorable cuando sonríe rayos! Jack que estás pensando?_

**Y en ese preciso momento un gran boomerang apareció golpeando la cabeza de nuestro querido chico congelado**

Jack- ¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA CANGURO?

Bunny- ¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti que le hiciste a la pobre chica?

Jack- yo no le hice nada solo apareció

Bunny- ¿Qué?

Jack- te lo explico en el polo norte ahora necesito que me ayudas a llevarla

Bunny- de acuerdo vamos

**Haciendo un además para que lo siguieran la chica se intentó parar pero no podía siempre se caía **

Jack- _no puede caminar?_

**Cuando al fin logro quedar se parada intento caminar pero se caía constantemente**

Jack- a ver déjame ayudarte

Bunny- porque rayos se están tardando tanto?

Jack- ella no puede caminar

Bunny- en serio? Bueno creo que tendré que cargarla

¿?- ~ah~

Jack- creo que te tiene miedo

Bunny- pues porque no la cargas tu?

Jack- y-yo O/O emm d-deacuerdo

**La tomo suavemente y la cargo estilo princesa haciendo que ella se sonrojara (XD) mientras bunny miraba extrañado la escena no porque fuera extraña si no porque se veía de lo más natural como si lo hubieran hecho toda su vida**

Jack- ¿Qué miras canguro? ¬/¬

Bunny- nada… será mejor que nos vayamos ya

Jack- agárrate fuerte

**Solo asistió antes de sentir que se caía en un gran holló **

¿?- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Jack- hahahahahaa …. Ya ya cálmate ya lleguemos ves

¿?- ah es hegmozo

Jack- hermoso así se dice

¿?- ~hermoso~

Bunny- ejmp creo que lo mejor será ir directamente con norte

**Y como si eso lo convocara apareció nuestro barbudo y regordete favorito**

Norte- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Jack- norte! Qué bueno es verte tengo un pequeño problemita

Norte- si yo también por eso no te puedo ayudar aho-

¿?- entonces soy un problema?!

Norte- iiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Jack- hola señora Claus

S.c- hola Jack si me disculpas tengo algo que hablar con mi esposo

Norte- c-creo que deberías hablar en otro momento

s.c- ¿Por qué?¬¬

norte- lo que pasa es que Jack tiene un problema y tenemos que resolverlo querida

s.c- mmmmmmm está bien

norte- uuf

s.c- pero luego tú y yo hablaremos

norte- ugp d-deacuerdo … bueno Jack cual es el problema

Jack- en serio? ¬¬ tengo a una chica semi-desnuda en los brazos y preguntas cual es el problema

Norte- no me avía dando cuanta …. Pero como un adolecente te puede ver

Jack- a bueno lo que paso fue (explicando todo) y así terminamos aquí y creo que si sigue así se va enfermar

s.c- tienes razón ven mi niña vamos a conseguirte ropa

Jack- siiiii ella no puede caminar

s.c- o bueno no te preocupes yeti puedes venir un segundo

yeti-agrr hgag hahahgagaghd

s.c- podrías cargarla hasta el cuarto de huéspedes

yeti – aasds

Jack- mmm de acuerdo toma

¿?- aaaa

jack- oye descuida nada malo te pasara lo prometo

¿?- …. Gracias

Jack- je je de nada

s.c- descuida te la regresare en un rato

norte- bueno Jack ya hablando en serio ¿cómo una persona puede aparecer enfrente a ti solo así?

Jack- no lo se solo apareció

Bunny- pues debemos saber la razón

Jack- y si le preguntamos a MIM

Norte- aaahhmm

Bunny- no creo que sea una buena idea frostie

Jack- por qué no?

Bunny- a bueno

**Lo que Jack no sabía es que los demás guardianes había cerrado contacto con MIM pues ellos pensaron (y yo les apoyo) que MIM era malo para Jack pues dejándolo solo 300 años sin contacto con nadie les parecía injusto para Jack**

Bunny- bueno eso no importa ahora tenemos saber quién es la chica

Jack- pues ella dijo que no sabía , y además no sabe hablar

Norte- en serio eso es raro

s.c- oigan miren no me quedo muy bonita

**Los tres al voltear se encontraron a la chica con un vestido largo y esponjoso (me gusta lo esponjoso *-*) de cuello de tortuga sin mangas color morado fuerte con una cinta color lila en las manos tenía unos guantes sin dedos color lila el largo cabello negro- azulado que tenía la chica era agarado con una banda de color azul cielo y no tenía zapatos solo unas medias negras**

s.c- no se queden con la boca abierta díganme como se ve?

Norte- bueno la pequeña se ve bien

Bunny- si muy bien

Jack- se ve muy hermosa O/O jejejeje yo dije eso

Bunny- jeje al parecer si frosti

Jack- cállate canguro

¿?-jajaja

Bunny- hmp

s.c.- bueno y como te cariño llama?

¿?- no lo se e-el debería po-ponerme un n-nombre

Jack- yo?

¿?- tu me cr-cre-creaste

Jack- en serio?

¿?- c-cuando tocaste la e-esfera me hiciste de tu poder y de lo que había adentro de la esfera

Norte- wow

Bunny- siii

Jack- entonces yo tengo que ponerte un nombre?

¿?- como eres mi c-c-creador pues si

Jack- a bueno como te pondré? Mmm que te parece Jazmín

Jazmín- me gusta hola mi nombre es Jazmín jejej

Jack- y que puedes hacer?

Jazmín- a q-que te refieres

Jack- pues tu dijiste que tienes te cree por mis poderes y la energía que hay adentro de la esfera cuáles son?

Jazmin- vamos a averiguarlo

**En otra parte **

Jade- despierta de una vez!

¿?- la reina me quiere ver a que se debe este honor

Jade- déjate de juegos te tengo que hacer unas preguntas tarakudo!

Tarakudo- jajja cuáles?

**Fin por ahora **

**Bueno espero que les aiga gustado dejen comentarios por fas : 3**

**Inner: con esa cara das miedo **

**No me interesa : 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hola como estan? Le sigo a este fic que se que les guste **

**Inner: lo dudo **

**Hay pero que hija de- okey te ignorare**

**Inner: blblblblbla blsa blalblabla **

**Bueno sigamos antes de que se me acabe la paciencia ¬¬**

**Recuerden**

**Chocolate: narración**

**-chocolate- : dialogo**

**-pensamientos y llamadas con otros-**

**(notas del autor (osea se yo) XD)**

**Esto es real**

_**En el ultimo capitulo **_

_**En otra parte **_

_**Jade- despierta de una vez!**_

_**¿?- la reina me quiere ver a que se debe este honor**_

_**Jade- déjate de juegos te tengo que hacer unas preguntas tarakudo!**_

_**Tarakudo- jajja cuáles?**_

**Continuamos **

Jade- la profecía es cierta?

Tarakudo- puede ser o puede ser que no

Jade- NO ESTOY PARA BROMAS!

Tarakudo- pero que impaciente eres pequeña aa justo como el día que te vi por primera ves

Jade- algunas cosas no se borran pero solo eso es lo que quedo de la vieja yo

Tarakudo- eso lo veremos

Jade- responde de una vez

Tarakudo- bueno mi pequeña reina la profecía puede ser cierta si alguien crea a la muchacha

Jade- muchacha?

Tarakudo- oh muchacho dependiendo de lo que quiera el creador

Jade- entonces uno de los seis ya creo al elegido/da

Tarakudo- ejejeje a pequeña sigues siendo tan como decirlo ….. confiada

Jade- explícate!

Tarakudo- la profecía decía que el mundo de la luz como el nuestro claro esta pues ya sabes si-

Jade- si si ya se si uno no existe el otro

Tarakudo- bien…. Caería en costras tofe a menos que alguien de buen corazón y claro sumamente poderoso crea a alguien compresivo valiente y de buen corazón que ayudara a restablecer el orden de la cosas en ninguna parte dice que tiene que ser uno de los seis

Jade-¿!QUE!? pero dijiste alguien sumamente poderoso y no hay nadie que su poder se le compare a los síes

Tarakudo- je segura

Jade-_ imposible no hay nadie ni siquiera yo que tuve mi poder antes de ser espíritu o si la verdad a nadie se le pone clasificaciones ni nada y los seis no dicen nada de nuestros poderes eso quiere decir _~no~

Tarakudo- aaah ya usaste la cabeza no?

Jade- pero eso es-

Tarakudo- imposible? No no no mi niña tu junto otros espíritus son igual o quizás mas fuertes que los seis claro separados

Jade- eso quiere decir

Tarakudo- viniste aquí porque de seguro alguien te advirtió no? Quizás debas de poner más atención a las cosas del mundo de la luz posiblemente ya lo crearon

Jade- ah gracias por la información nos veremos en otra década

***Crak***

Tarakudo- o pequeña más vale que sepas lo que hagas

**Con jade**

Jade- descuiden arreglare esto no dejare que nada le pasa a mis pequeños sobrinos tío jackie

**Después de decir esto desvía su mirada del cristal que muestra a la pequeña familia "chan"**

Jade- ministro

Ministro- si reina jade

Jade- mande una carta a los seis grandes, a los guardianes, los de las estaciones y _no creo que sea bueno pero los necesitamos _a las festividades negras y blancas

Ministro- s-segura reina ya sabe como se llevan todos

Jade- segura

Ministro- como ordene reina

Jade- gracias ya se puede retirar _por favor que ellos cooperen _

**Fin de este capitulo**

**Recuerden dejen sus comentarios todos son aceptados **

**Quizás se pregunten cuales sobrinos de jackie jajaja pues ninguno los invente **

**Y dos cuales son las festividades negras y blanca pues eso es fácil dire solo dos para que se den una idea**

**Halloween : negra**

**Navidad: blanca **

**Mas o menos hasi **


End file.
